Love Behind Fear
by HitomiChildoftheMoon
Summary: When Tohru was younger, she came to america, with her mother, and made a friend. They were inseperable until Tohru had to come home. Many years later, the girl moves to japan and something horrible happens. What will happen to Tohru? Can Yuki help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first so please tell me if i need to fix anything. I'll appreciate all the help I get. Also...To those who are a Kyo X Tohru fan, I'm Really sorry for what you are about to read if you find it not right**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket Or it's characters but i do own my two OCs

**Chapter 1**  
>"Talking"<br>'thinking'

~Flashback~

Tohru looked up at her mother. She was told to pack some things and then they would be leaving, but she didn't know where. "Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're going to visit my friend in America for a little while." Kyoko got down to be eye level with her daughter and smiled. "Ya know...She had a daughter your age. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with her."  
>Tohru smiled brightly and nodded. "Do you know her name?" "Yes I do. It's Amber."<br>"What a pretty name. "Tohru then began to look sad and she looked down at her feet. "what if she doesn't like me?" Kyoko then lifted Tohru's head up and spoke her most famous advice. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine." And Tohru was smiling again. "Now let's hurry up or we'll miss the plane" "Ok."

When their plane landed, Kyoko never let go of her daughters hand since it was so chaotic in the airport. After getting their bags, they went to where people would pick up who they were meeting and looked around to see if they could find her mother's friend.  
>Tohru had no idea what this person looked like but she saw everyone holding signs with names, even if she didn't understand them, she looked for both her family name andor her mother's name.

They both searched and searched as well as they could…they couldn't really go anywhere since it was so crowded. Then Tohru saw a woman and a younger girl run up the stairs and the woman seemed to look worried. The woman then held up a sign. It was faraway so she couldn't read it fully but she did look carefully at each letter and said them aloud. "H-O-N-D-A… Honda! Mom over there! Come on!" The young girl tried pulling her mom along and then she felt her hand slip away from her mothers. She looked back and didn't see her mom but she did hear her name. "Mommy, where are you?" She was scared by now. "Tohru, stay where you are" She heard her mother say. She didn't really say anything but just stood there like she was told. Then a security guard came next to her.  
>"Did you get separated from you Mom and Dad?" Tohru replied with a nod and then said "But she told me to stay where I was."<br>"Well, why don't we get you out of this crowd and then I'll bring you mother to you. Does that sound ok?" Tohru nodded again and took the Man's hand and he led her to where the people with the signs were and soon after the security guard found her mother and brought her to her daughter.

Kyoko Ran up to her daughter and hugged her and told her not to scare her like that again. The two then thanked the security guard and waked over to the people that held the "Honda" sign.

* * *

><p><em>Tohru's point of view.<br>_  
>"Kyoko! Long time no see." A lady with short Reddish hair called out to my mom and then hugged her. 'She knows Japanese?' I thought "Likewise, Kate. And this must be Amber." Mom got down to eye level with a young girl, about my age, with red hair like her mom's but lighter. "Hello. My name is Kyoko Honda. I'm sure your Mom has told you about me." The girl nodded and said "Yep. Mommy told me everything about you and she even taught me Japanese….. Um…." She looked past my mom toward me. Thinking that she's like to know who I was, I walked up to her. I was still a little scared so I stayed quiet.<br>Mom just laughed saying that it was alright and then started talking with her friend.  
>Amber broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Amber.-"and she held out her hand. "What's your name?"<br>I shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Tohru."  
>"That's a pretty name." Amber smiled back. "Now for her nickname." I gave Kate a confused look. "What do you mean?"<br>Then she explained that in her family, they would give their foreign friends English nicknames and her nickname for mom was Nova for her dazzling and _original_ personality and then laughed along with mom.  
>"Hmm….Oh! I know. I'll call you Luna for your shining smile and your glowing personality."<br>"Why say that? We just met." She giggled and then said "I have an eye for things like that."  
>She opened her arms for a hug "friends?" I took her up on her offer and hugged her. "Friends." I said reassuringly.<p>

"End Flashback"

* * *

><p><em>~Third Person~<em>

'And we were inseparable since then.' Tohru looked up into the sunny summer sky with a basket full of clean and folded laundry. 'That is until we had to come back to Japan.' She began to walk inside to but the laundry away and then start lunch 'We would write to each other all the time. Up till Mom's death. Then we lost contact' As Tohru was preparing lunch she looked up and out the window. 'I wonder what she's doing now.'

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Setting change~~~~~~<em>

"So turn right and…. A path through the woods? Well that's just like her always wanting to be close with nature."  
>The girl smiled.<br>'I wonder what these Sohma's are like. I guess I'll find out soon.'

_~~~~~~Setting change back to the Shigure's house~~~~~~_

* * *

><p>"Kyo, let's go. I know you don't want to leave these two alone for the short while bu-"<br>"SHORT WHILE? SHIGURE IT'S A SIX MONTH STUPID TRIP TO STUDY ABROAD! AND DID ANYBODY BOTHER TO ASK ME IF I WANTED TO GO? NOO! INSTEAD I'M-"  
>Kyo was cut off by a kick to the stomach. "Shut up you stupid cat. You're giving me a headache. And the only reason you're being forced to go is because you decided to skip when the rest of us went."<br>"YOU DAMN RAT! I swear to god if you try anything I'll-""Um… Kyo…." Tohru interrupted quietly. To be honest, she was a little scared. Normally Kyo wouldn't yell like this. He had been in a bad mood for a week. Ever since he was told that he had to leave with Shigure for six months, he had been sulking up on the roof and only coming down to eat. Tohru didn't really understand why he was so angry. He wouldn't be the only one going. Kisa and Hiro were going too since they were really young when the rest of the zodiac members went.  
>"What!" Kyo took one look at Tohru and his eyes widened. "Tohru….what…how…" Tohru was holding her hand while it bled. "I was startled by the yelling that I dropped a glass and cut myself." Tohru, for some reason, looked guilty and as though she was trying to fight back the tears of pain. "Come on." Yuki came by Tohru's side and was leading her upstairs. "Let's get this cleaned up."<p>

After Tohru's hand was all bandaged up, everyone began saying their good byes.  
>"Be safe and remember to take care of yourselves properly." Tohru said smiling at her friends as they were about to leave. "You too. We'll see you in six months." Shigure waved and turned towards Kyo and Yuki and Tohru turned and were heading towards the living room. "Tohru…" Kyo began. "I'm sorry about what happened to your hand." Tohru looked at him surprisingly and then smile. "Don't worry about…I was just clumsy is all. Well bye." She waved to her fiends again and joined Yuki in the living room.<br>Shigure opened the door to leave only to find a teenage girl ready to knock. Shigure gave her a friendly smile. "Why hello there."  
>"Um… Is this the Sohma Residence?" "Yes it is. And who are you if I might ask?"<br>The girl bowed. "I'm sorry. I'm-"  
>Tohru and Yuki heard Shigure talking to someone from the living room, so they went to go see who it was.<br>"Shigure who's ther-" Tohru froze and her eyes went wide. "No way…" she whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

**A bit short, I know. Anyway, sorry Kyo X Tohru fans but yes he is going to leave for a short while. He has to go in order for somethings in the story to happen.  
>also, who do u think is at the door? Kind of an easy guess huh? please R&amp;R and give me any tips or advice if you have any.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
><strong>I love making this story. so i hope those who are reading this are enjoying it. :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or its characters or the songs that will show up**

"Talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Recap_  
><em>Tohru and Yuki heard Shigure talking to someone from the living room, so they went to go see who it was.<em>  
><em>"Shigure who's ther-" Tohru froze and her eyes went wide. "No way…" she whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.<br>_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tohru just stood there. Frozen and wide eyed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
>The girl at the door smiled. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Luna." All three zodiac members became confused with this comment. "What are you talking about? And who the hell is 'Luna'?" Kyo said breaking the silence. After hearing her name, Tohru took a step forward and then smiled. "It is you. Amber!" She ran up and hugged her friend. "It's been so long. What are you doing here?" Amber looked at Tohru and smiled. She was glad to see her friend again. She was grateful that she was ok and well. 'These boys are lucky that she isn't hurt' She thought before she answered her cheerful friend.<br>"We moved here and I got directions, to find this place, from your grandfather." Everyone else just stared dumbfounded while the girls began to catch up on what each other has missed, completely forgetting about that there are other people in the room. "Um…Miss Honda?" Yuki decided to speak since no one else would and then Kyo joined in. "What the hell is going on here?"

Tohru spun around, bowed and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry. Everyone this is my child hood friend, Amber. I met her in America when mom and I traveled there. And Amber, these are the Sohmas. I've been living with them since a little while after mom died."

Shigure looked at his watch. "Well we'd loved to stay and chat but we have a plane to catch. Come along Kyo." Kyo just glared at him and scowled. "Fine." And they both left without another word. 

* * *

><p>As they left, Tohru waved and yelled be safe to them. Tohru, Yuki, and Amber went into the living room to talk. Well it was more like for Tohru and Amber to catch up while Yuki just listened. In fact, he was perfectly content with listening. Tohru was smiling. He loved when she smiled. This way, he could stare at her smiling face without being noticed. Well, <em>until<em>he was noticed.

Then Tohru got up and went upstairs to get something. This caused Yuki to snap out of his little world in space and come back down to earth. He watched Tohru leave and when she was out of sight; he turned back to Amber just to find her staring at him with narrow eyes. This caused him to blush for some unknown reason. Amber then smirked, pointed at Yuki and said "Ah-ha. You like her don't you." This caused his blush to spread. "You do! And by your reaction, you haven't told her yet, now have you?"

Yuki didn't respond. He just looked down. Amber's smile left her face as she began to apologize for saying something that may have upset him. "Look I'm sorry if what I said upset you. Anyway, just be good to Luna. She's like a sister and if she gets hurt, the person who caused it will pay the consequences." After Amber had said this, Yuki looked up to see her smiling. He gave her a small smile back and then began to think. "Why do you call her Luna?" Just then, Tohru came back with an amber encrusted, silver bracelet. "Oh that. It's a nickname that she gave me. It's sort of a thing that her whole family does. Even Mom had a nickname." Amber explained all that was to tell about her family's little tradition. That's when an idea popped into her head. "Hey Luna, why don't we celebrate for our little reunion? You, Yuki and I could do something together." Yuki whipped his head to look at Amber. He was surprised by this comment. "You don't need to invite me. It's something that you two should celebrate by yourselves." When hearing this, Tohru got a sad look in her eyes. "Nonsense. We want you to come. Isn't that right, Luna?" Tohru smiled and nodded. "Come on Yuki. It'll be fun."  
>All Yuki could do was smile, which, in Tohru's book, was a yes.<p>

* * *

><p>The three walked to their destination. Yuki had no idea where they were going, and by the looks of it, neither did Tohru. They both asked where they were heading but Amber either said nothing or said it was a surprise. They two looked at each other and shrugged and followed silently. They finally stopped and Amber Spun around and said "Ta da!" They were at a Karaoke Joint. (AN I have no idea what they are called, them karaoke places…some people call them joints so please bear with me) Yuki didn't really get why they were here. So his curiosity took over and he asked. "Why are we here, exactly?" Amber smiled brightly and then looked at Tohru, who was looking down and had a faint blush. "Well, in all the years that I've known Luna, she has been in love with singing and I know for a fact that she has an _amazing_voice." Yuki hadn't known this. He looked at Tohru and she was still looking down. 'I never heard her sing besides that time at the hot spring.' It was silent for a little bit until Tohru broke the silence saying that they should go in.

They all had fun and sang. Even Yuki. 'He has an amazing voice. I wonder why he doesn't sing at home.' Tohru thought as she clapped.

It was Tohru's turn to pick and sing a song before they would move on the songs that that would all sing and laugh to. Tohru couldn't really find anything that she liked. She kept on thinking and thinking. Amber watched her. She then leaned over and whispered in Tohru's ear and then left the room. Tohru smiled at what Amber had said to her. When Amber came back, Tohru stood up at the mic stand and waited for the music to start. The song she was about to sing was a song she knew very well. Her mother had sung it to her when she was younger and then taught it to her. Amber had the music to the song, on her phone. Her mother had it on her phone and so she sent it to her daughter.

The music started and she began to sing. (A/N The song is from Mermaid Melody and is call birth of love by Seira if you'd like to listen to it yourself. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the lyrics)

**Ai to yume ga  
>hitotsu ni nari<br>Kanashii "ima" wo  
>Hoshikuzu ni shite<br>Kureru Kara  
>Shinjite…<br>Umareta koto  
>hokori ni shite<br>Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi  
>no you na<br>manazashi wo kumora  
>senaide<br>Kono chikara  
>yume no tame ni<br>Kaseru nara  
>umarete yukitai no<br>Ai ni naritai…**

Tohru ended her song with a bow. Yuki's jaw dropped in the middle of her song. "You're amazing." He said as he clapped. Tohru blushed and thanked him. After Tohru got a bunch of praises from her friends, they moved on to their "laughter songs." They started with 'Witch doctor', (A/N by Alvin and the chipmunks not the other one) then 'Dam dadi do' and finally 'we like to party'.

* * *

><p>They returned to Shigure's house and Tohru made dinner. The three talked and laughed. Yuki learned some things about Amber and many new things about Tohru. After they had finished dinner, Amber decided to head home. She gave Tohru directions to her house and told her to come over for dinner the next day. Tohru was going to pass on the offer, seeing that Yuki would be home alone, but Yuki said that he would invite Momiji or Haru while she was gone. After Yuki said this, Tohru then accepted her friends offer.<p>

After Amber had left, Yuki and Tohru talked about things that they didn't know about each other.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"Alright I'm leaving." Tohru said to Yuki, Momiji and Haru as before she left. "Bye! Be Safe!" Momiji yelled as he waved to Tohru as she walked down the forest path in the darkness of the night.

When Tohru got to Amber's house, there was a note that read "In the back. We'll be eating there. My parents are out so it's just us." Tohru smiled and then began walking towards the back. She looked around and didn't see Amber. "Amber, where are yo-"Tohru stop what she was saying as she looked ahead. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a blood curdling shriek of fear. She dropped to ground and began to tremble.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger. This was a really fun chapter to make. tell me your favorite part if you'd like. I liked the part where they were at the Karaoke place. Also, What do you think happened at the end of the chapter.<br>Please R&R. I would like to get some reviews so i kno that people are actually reading this. Thank You.  
>-HitomiChildoftheMoon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Years! I know I'm like REALLY LATE but i've been sick the past 3 weeks and school has been terrible on me. I got it finished tonight and its like 2am. ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

Tohru was scared. No, shocked. Mad? Hurt? She didn't know how to feel. The scene before her was something that no one should have to see. There, in front of her, was one of her best friends, hanging, by her neck, in a tree. She was bloody and had a knife in her hand. When Tohru saw this, her mind went blank. She went into shock. She didn't even notice the people that had come to see why she had screamed. Tohru just sat there, wide eyed. Some people came up to her and asked what had happened but she couldn't hear them. She was so overwhelmed she just shut her sense of hearing.

When the police came, they took the body down and brought Tohru to ambulance to be checked. As they were checking her, Tohru just sat there, staring into space. "Miss Honda, is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" one police man said. "Miss Honda?" when he didn't get an answer he waved his hand in front of her face. "She won't answer you.-", said one of the doctors that had checked her. "We believe she went into shock. We think she came to the scene and then when she saw her friend, she became so overwhelmed that she just, well, became like this."

A few minutes later, the reporters came and went straight for where Tohru was to bombard her with questions. The police stopped them by saying that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't answer any questions for the time being.

* * *

><p>~~~~Shigure's House~~~~<br>"I'm bored~." whined the little rabbit. "It's only been 5 minutes since we finished the dinner Tohru left us and you're already bored?" shouted the already annoyed Hatsuharu. "Yes. Now come one, let's do something." Momiji was pushing Haru's buttons. He was already in a bad mood and the last thing he wanted to do was turn black. Momiji whined again, "Come on~." Haru was just seconds away from snapping. "Grrr. Let's just watch a movie!" He practically yelled. Momiji's face lit up. "That's a great idea! Haru, why don't you go find a movie while me and Yuki set the T.V. up and get some snacks?" Haru sighed and got up. 'At least this'll keep him quiet.' He thought.

Yuki just sat there while Momiji went to the T.V. He had heard sirens a little earlier before Momiji started whining and for some reason, his thoughts went to Tohru. He began to worry. All his thoughts came to a halt when Momiji turned the T.V. on and the news cast began.

~~~News Cast~~~  
>We're live at the Johnson residence where it appears that a 16 year old girl has committed suicide. We believe that this young girl goes by the name of Amber. There was another girl found at the scene. She appears to be the same age as the deceased.<p>

~~Pans the scene where police cars and ambulances are all over and A lot of people are gathered~~

The police have tried to question her but she doesn't seem to want to respond. They have found some identification of the girl and we now know that she goes by the name of Tohru Honda.

~~~Shigure's house~~~

After Yuki heard the words "Tohru Honda", everything else was just mumbles because he bolted for the door. He knew something was wrong. He just knew it.

He ran as fast as he could to where Tohru was. He didn't worry about if he transformed. He just needed to get to Tohru. When he got there, he pushed his way through the crowd as far as he could, which was at the crime tap, (A/N I think that's what they are called….the yellow crime tape stuff….) before he was stopped by the police. "Sorry son but only family is aloud past here." the policeman said as he held Yuki back. But Yuki pushed on. "I need to get to Tohru. Please let me through!" The policeman pushed him back. When Yuki kept pushing through, he called over backup. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Yuki started to yell. "Tohru!" he pushed farther. "Tohru!"

* * *

><p>Tohru still wasn't responding. The police and doctors gave up on trying to get her to talk. It was getting kind of cold so the one of the doctors put a blanket over her shoulders. That's when they heard the shouting. "Tohru!" When the sound of her name, Yuki's voice rather, she came back to her senses.<p>

"Tohru!" Tohru blinked at the sound of her name. She heard it again. "Yuki?" she blinked again. "Yuki?" she began to look around. One of the doctors heard her and went to check on her. Seeing that she was moving and speaking, she began to look for this 'Yuki' she was speaking about. "Yuki?" Tohru yelled. She was scared. She needed help, and she wasn't going to take it from any of these strangers. "Let him in!" the doctor yelled. "She's asking for him! Let him in!"

They let Yuki in, past the tape and he sprinted toward Tohru. She saw him coming and she, too, ran.  
>When they met up, Tohru hugged Yuki and began crying hysterically. Yuki didn't think twice about hugging her back. He didn't even think about the curse. They sank to the ground. Yuki was rubbing her head (AN like how people would pet/rub their heads whenever they would be sad…) and saying that it was alright.

The police came and crowded around them. When Tohru finally started to calm down, they told Yuki to take her home. Yuki picked Tohru up and carried her home. One of the policemen asked them if they want him to drive them home but Yuki turned him down. In fact, he was glad that she was in his arms. This way, he knew she would be safe.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Tohru was asleep in Yuki's arms. Momiji ran up to them when they came through the door. "Tohru! Is she okay?" Yuki didn't respond. He went past the worried little rabbit and went upstairs. Haru watched as Yuki carried the weak looking girl up the stairs. He was worried too. He and Momiji had watched the full news cast after Yuki had left. "Don't mind him. He was probably the most worried about her. I'm sure she just needs rest." Momiji nodded<p>

Yuki came back down stairs after a few minutes. He was still worried. "How is she?" asked Momiji. "She's ok. She's pretty worn out though." Yuki sighed. He wasn't sure how she was going to be when she woke up. He just knew that he had to be strong. Hatsuharu broke the silence. "I think we should be leaving." Momiji looked up at him. "No, I wanna stay here in case Tohru wakes up." Haru gave Momiji a glare and he shut up. They said their goodbyes and left.

Yuki went back upstairs to check on Tohru. When he got in her room she was tossing. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do for her. He stayed with her till she stopped and laid peacefully. It was about 11pm when he got to his room and went to sleep. He woke up when he heard screaming. Yuki jumped out of bed and to Tohru's room. She was holding her head and screaming, but she didn't seem awake. Yuki ran over to Tohru's bed and shook her gently. "Tohru, Tohru wake up!" he said in a loud but soft voice. "Tohru!" She woke up, sat up and started crying. Yuki sat with her on her bed and hugged her until she stopped crying. When she did, he kissed her forehead and laid her back down on her bed.

He told her that he'd be in his room if she needed him. Yuki got up and started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by a hand holding him back. He looked back and saw Tohru holding his arm so he wouldn't leave. "Please don't go…" Tohru said with sad pleading eyes. Yuki gave her a small smile and pulled up the blanket and laid beside her. She snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep. Yuki didn't mind when Tohru got closer to him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and he, too, soon drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont think i would be able to handle seeing someone like freshly dead. I think this was a pretty good chapter. Alot of things are going to change.<br>I might start another Fruits Basket story. It most likely will have the Yuki and Tohru couple. I L ve them. so yeah.  
>Oh, I almost forgot. I'm looking for a cowritter for this story so if you're interested, send me a PM telling me that you are interested and put a little excerpt on what the next chapter should be like. I will wait until i get a couple of entries to choose the winner. Good luck and thanks for reading.<br>-Hitomi Child Of The Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok . here it is. Chapter 4. I hope every one likes it. I give credit to Alice Kite, my Co-writer. She wrote most of this chapter. Look her up she has awesome stories. All the words with the (*) after and before are hers and the reagular are mine. R and R please.**

* * *

><p>It has been about two weeks since that dreadful has been eating very little up until a few days ago. <strong>*<strong>Lately, Yuki has been having hard time trying to get her out of bed and dressed let alone getting her to eat. She refused to speak at all and it worried the rat. He didn't know what to do so he kept trying. Not that he got very far.  
>"Miss Honda? Is there anything specific you'd like for dinner?" he asked hoping for an answer. No such luck. She continued to stare straight ahead. He'd been lucky to get her to eat at all that day, so now he was pushing his luck. But he needed to get her to answer or Shigure and Kyo would give him hell.<br>He could already hear them. Shigure would be the drama freak he always is, "Oh what have you done to our precious flower?", and Kyo would try to beat him for it.

"Miss Honda?" he tried again," Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Again she didn't answer. It was that specific moment that Uo and Hana decided to show up.

"Can we talk to you Prince?" Uo asked finally when Tohru wouldn't speak to them.

Yuki looked at the girl sitting next to him on the couch. He figured she'd be okay by herself for a few minutes. "Sure," he said getting up and following the girls out of the room.

"What the hell did you do?" Uo growled shoving him against the closest wall.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked surprised by Uo sudden aggressiveness.

"Don't play stupid, what the hell did you do? Why is she ignoring us?" she screamed shoving him against the wall again.

"N-Nothing I swear!" he yelled when he realized what she was talking about.

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Uo growled.

"Do you remember that news report from the other day? About the girl who found another girl dead? That was Tohru! I swear I didn't do anything!" Yuki cried almost speed talking.

"He's telling the truth," Hana said from behind Uo. The Yankee looked back and let Yuki down when Hana nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that we don't want anything to happen to her ya know?" Uo whispered.

"I understand Miss Uotani, I just don't know what to do to help her," Yuki said looking down ashamed.

"Make her see that life goes on. Show her that she needs to live," Hana said.

"How the hell can he do that?" Uo said turning to Hana and giving her a look.

"No, I think I know how to do that," Yuki said looking up with light in his eyes.

"Well then you take care of her ya here me? Or Kyon is gonna be the least of your worries," uo said looking back at him before the she and Hana left.*****

* * *

><p>*Challenge #1: getting her to talk.<p>

He walked out to the living room a plan already forming in his mind. All he needed to do was make her want to talk, or have to…. Not that he wanted the latter, but if need be he would use it and it seemed he need to. She wasn't going to talk willingly.  
>"Miss Honda, I'm," was this really what he needed to say? Yes, yes it was. "If you won't talk then I can't do anything for you anymore. I can't talk to you, and I can't help you anymore." He said walking through the living room and to the stairs.<br>"Why? Why did she have to die?" Tohru's voice floated over to his ears and he smiled before putting a concerned look on his face and turning back to her. "I can't answer that, I don't think anyone can," he said softly sitting next to her on the couch. "It's not fair!" she cried standing and stomping her foot. "It's just not fair…" Then she buried her head in her hands and, crying, sank back to the couch. He placed a hand on her back and she leaned into his side.  
>That was definitely a start.*<p>

* * *

><p>Challenge #2: Getting her to eat.<p>

"Miss Honda-", He tried again," would you like something to eat?" Tohru shook her head. "Please Miss Honda. You haven't eaten in days. You need to eat something." She didn't answer meaning "no". "Please." Yuki pleaded. "For me?"  
>Tohru looked up at him. "Alright…." She said quietly. Yuki smiled. "Is there anything particular you would like?" She shook her head again. Yuki sighed. "Alright." He said as he got up.<br>He was about to walk to the kitchen when he stopped. That hand. Yuki looked back and saw Tohru staring up at him with pleading eyes. That's another thing he noticed. She had been becoming afraid of things she wasn't afraid of before. It's rather strange.  
><strong>*<strong>"Miss Honda? What is it?" Yuki said turning back to her and dropping to his knees in front of her. He took both her hands in his and looked straight in her eyes.  
>"I -" at that moment they heard the front for slam.<br>'What the hell?' Yuki thought as he heard a crack of thunder. 'Maybe trying to get out of the storm?' he thought as he saw a flash of lightning.  
>He stood and took a few steps toward the door. Tohru, who was terrified, grabbed his hand as he stopped. She felt his thumb run over the back of her hand to calm her, as their guest entered.<br>He dressed in a black trench coat and from what Yuki could tell, the rest of the man's clothes were black too.  
>"Who are-" Yuki started.<br>"Your worst nightmare," the man said with a cruel grin. That was when Yuki saw the pocket knife. It had a slight glint to it. 'We're screwed...' Yuki thought as he lost consciousness.*****

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Who do you think this mysterious man is? If you think you know, you can tell us in a review. Next chapter will be up soon. Promise!<br>Until next time.  
>~Hitomi Child of the Moon and Alice Kite<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry its been awhile but life stuff i'm sure ya'll know what i mean... Anyway  
>This WHOLE Chapter was written by my co-writer Alice Kite. She is an AMAZING Writer so check her out! :)<br>Please Enjoy this chapter. :)))  
>- Hitomi Child of the Moon<br>**

* * *

><p>Something hard and rough digging into his back. Another something rough around his wrists. What felt like a tightness around his waist and another roughness around his ankles. His head hurt and his wrists and ankles were torn from struggling. He didn't know where Tohru was and at the moment it worried him more than his own life.<p>

'_Please be okay_,' he thought hard keeping his eyes closed and listening to his kidnapper's footsteps, circling, slowly, and making it that much more unbearable. Yuki was scared out of his mind and at that moment he wished Kyo and Shigure had never left.

* * *

><p>- With Tohru -<br>As far as she could tell the man didn't know where she was. But he had Yuki and wasn't going to let him go until he had her. Then again he might just kill them both. She listened and it sounded like he wasn't doing anything but walking. Just walking. Right now she needed to either create a diversion so she could somehow help Yuki or somehow get to the phone and call either Uo or the police. It would probably be easier to call for help but she wasn't sure what would happen if she was seen. She sighed, deciding she would feel horrible if she didn't try to help Yuki, she quietly tip toed out of the closet she had hidden in and slowly crept down the hallway. Peeking out into the living room she saw the man had tied Yuki to a post on the porch just outside. It looked like Yuki was still out cold but she couldn't tell. His wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding freely. His head was bowed and the post seemed to dig into his back uncomfortably. The sight made her sick. It wasn't Yuki's fault either.

'_Please god, help me,' _she thought as she backed up.

"Where's your little girlfriend?" she heard the man spit.

"I-I don't k-know," she heard Yuki whisper. A few seconds later she heard the contact of someone hitting the other and Yuki grunt and then moan. "Don't play stupid with me you little brat!" the man yelled. Tohru peeked around the corner and saw the man facing Yuki, whose head was no longer bowed. He was looking up but Tohru couldn't see his expression. "I-I swear I don't know!" Yuki cried, fear the one and only thing detectable in his voice. He was shaking and Tohru was honestly surprised. Yuki? Afraid? The only person who she had ever seen Yuki scared of was Akito and this man definitely wasn't Akito. That was when she came up with a plan. She snuck into the kitchen and over to the plate chest. Carefully she made it fall before going out a different door out to where Yuki was. Just as she had hoped the man was gone and Yuki was alone. She tip toed as fast as she could over to him and he looked at her with surprise.

"Miss Honda?" he whispered as she looked back and forth checking to make sure the man hadn't come back."Shhh," she whispered back finally looking at him. She then hugged him and to her surprise and disappointment, he didn't transform. She quickly dismissed it and began furiously trying to untie the ropes. She had gotten half way with the one around his waist when the man returned."Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lonely maiden trying to save her prince," he cooed enraging Tohru. But she knew better then to try and attack him. He was at least twice her size and could easily turn her into a broken heap on the floor. She started to back up like she was giving up, which by now she had pretty much done.

'_Oh god, we're as good as dead_,' both Yuki and Tohru thought.  
>Of course, they were wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tohru? Prince? Anybody home?" Uo's voice drifted over from the entry "Their waves, this way," Hana said, and their footsteps came closer until, to the man's astonishment and anger, the duo found the three."You bastard," Uo growled whipping out a switch blade she always kept purely for protection."Uo no! He'll kill you!" Tohru yelled before the man kicked her in the head, sending her off the porch."Hana, let's get him," Uo growled. At that moment Hana shocked the man with her waves at the same time Uo kicked him in the groin. The man doubled over and fell back, and off the porch narrowly missing Tohru. While Uo stood over him with her switch blade Hana helped Tohru up and the two untied Yuki quickly. Then all four teens got the man up and to the porch where they tied him up with his own rope. Uo searched him and took not only his knife from earlier, but a gun he had been hiding and planning on using on the rat if Tohru hadn't shown her face. Uo stood guard while Tohru called the police and Hatori. After Yuki, Hana, and Tohru picked up the broken dishes and the chest and disposed of the glass shards. When they had finished that they went back out to Uo who was telling the guy he was screwed.<p>

"Why? Why did you come here?" Tohru asked on the verge of tears."Why? Are you really that dumb? I couldn't leave a goddamn witness!" the man yelled. "Witness? Are you insane?" Uo asked giving him an incredulous look. "No, Miss Uotani, I think he means to say he was the one who killed Miss Honda's friend and he thought she saw him do it," Yuki said coldly putting two and two together.  
>"Y-You killed Amber? Why? What did she ever do to you?" Tohru said crumpling to the floor in tears. Hana knelt next to her as she sobbed and Yuki was about ready to kick the man's face in. "I should kill you," Uo growled as sirens filled the air," but I'll let the cops take care of you." She closed her switch blade and the four teens went to let the cops in. Hatori was also there and was not happy. But as the police went to take the man into custody they found he had disappeared, leaving nothing but the ropes that had bound him<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Intense right? What gonna happen next you might ask.. but you'll just have to wait and see.<br>Till Next Time :)  
>-Hitomi Child Of the Moon and Alice Kite<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry i haven't updated in a while...Thing have been pretty complicated in real life... Anyway Here is Chapter 6! Please Review... I would really appreciate it.  
>I might rewrite this chapter but IDK yet... :  
>And the show goes on~<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since the night the man came. He left, leaving nothing but the ropes that had bound him. He is still on the property, somewhere hidden in the woods. Tohru went back to the way she was. Not eating that much. Waking up in the night, screaming. She does talk a bit but she's quiet most of the time. Yuki has been helping her through it. Uo and Hana left for vacation a few days ago so Yuki is all she has right now.<p>

Tohru sat on the couch beside Yuki, watching TV. She never leaves his side, now. Yuki can't help but wonder if it would be like this if Kyo and Shigure were still here. If she would be following Kyo around instead of him. He liked spending time with her but with Tohru like this, it just broke his heart.

"Yuki…." Tohru said, breaking the long silence. Yuki turned to her. "Yes?" She was staring at her lap, hair falling in front of her eyes. "Why do you think that man killed Amber….?" She asked quietly. Yuki didn't know how to respond. He looked at her for the longest time. He then sighed. "I don't know Miss Honda….." he said, looking away. "I don't know why anybody would do such cruel things…." Yuki then began to think about the special time he spent with Akito. All the pain he had suffered for so many years. He was just glad that Tohru was safe with him now.

Tohru looked up at Yuki. "Yuki….?" She asked, worried. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, offering a gentle smile. "Everything's going to be fine….." he said. "Are you hungry Miss Honda?" he asked. Tohru shook her head. "Tohru…" she said. Yuki was confused. "What..?" he asked. A light blush appeared on Tohru's cheeks and she looked down again. "Call me Tohru…" she said quietly. "Like that night….." Yuki smiled softly. He turned her head to face him. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Tohru." Tohru smiled and nodded. "It's back…." he said, softly. The smile on Tohru's face dropped and she turned her head to the side. "Your smile… It's been so long since I saw it last..." The blush returned and Tohru, again, looked away.

* * *

><p>There was a noise coming from Shigure's study. It was a video call from America. Yuki went into the study with Tohru standing by the door. "Don't you want to talk to them..?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head. He hit answer and there they were. "Hello Shigure." He said, not bothering to acknowledging the cat. "Hello Yuki! How are you?" Shigure asked. "Where is Tohru?" Yuki sighed. "I'm fine and Tohru is…" he looked over at Tohru, who sat down by the wall. "She hasn't been feeling well lately."<p>

"What have you done to our poor flower?" Shigure asked dramatically. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Absolutely nothing…" he said. The phone then began to ring. Yuki looked up and realized that it was coming from the computer. "Oh that must be Aya! You two have fun chatting!" he yelled as he left the room to answer the phone. There had been a long silence between the two before Kyo finally spoke up. "Hey…" he began. "If Tohru is sick….make her leak stew (or soup…one of the two…)" he said looking away. Yuki let out a small laugh and smiled. Kyo was shocked. Yuki never smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the tip." He said. "Yeah, well. Don't expect anything else." With that, Kyo hung up and Yuki left the study with Tohru on his tail.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Yuki suggested, turning to Tohru. She just looked at him and thought. "To where?" she asked. "How about the lake house? We could bring along Hatori and Haru and Momiji." Tohru smiled and nodded. Yuki called Hatori and he agreed. The two went upstairs and started packing. Tohru was actually pretty happy that they were going. The farther away from this place the better. Hatori soon arrived with Momiji and Haru waiting in the car.

"Hello Hatori." Yuki said. He picked up the bags and walked to the car. Hatori was asking Tohru questions about how she has been feeling lately. She told him that she still had some pain but it was mostly gone. That she was still scared about the man in the woods and that she was glad she has Yuki by her side. Hatori smiled and they both went to the car.

Momiji and Hatori sat in the front with Haru, Tohru and Yuki in the back. Tohru sat in the middle with Haru and Yuki on either side of her. It was a long drive and Tohru, having not gotten a lot of sleep, rested her head on Yuki's shoulder and fell asleep. Yuki smiled at the sleeping girl and took hold of her hand. He gave it a squeeze and he could have sworn that he saw a smile appear.

* * *

><p>It was pretty late when they arrived at the lake house. Though the moon had not risen yet, it was still pretty dark. Haru and Hatori gathered their belongings and brought them into the house. Momiji went inside to choose his room. Tohru was still asleep so Yuki picked her up bridal style and carried her in. He had chosen the room at the end of the hall, on the left, for him and the one right across, for Tohru. He gently laid her on the bed and knelt beside her. He brushed the hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. He smiled. 'She looks so peaceful…' he thought. He stood up and kissed her forehead and was about to leave the room when he heard Tohru stir in her sleep.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Hey..." Yuki said. "Have a nice nap?" Tohru nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up but, having just woken up, had a slight dizzy spell and started to fall. "Be careful!" Yuki yelled rushing to catch her. Luckily, he caught her before she hit the ground but now they were both on the ground. Tohru was on top of Yuki and she pushed herself up. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tohru nodded and blushed, getting off of Yuki. He sat up and smiled. "I hate to interrupt you two love birds but dinner is ready. " Said a voice coming from the door. "Haru!" Yuki shouted earning a laugh from the cow. Yuki and Tohru looked at each other for a moment then turned their heads away blushing. "We should probably get out there…" Tohru said. Yuki nodded and they both got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after dinner, Tohru wasn't able to sleep. She got up, out of bed and left her room. She walked over to Yuki's door and lifted her fist, ready to knock. Sighing, she put her hand back down, not wanting to bother Yuki since he was sleeping. She decided to go for a walk, thinking that it might help. She walked for a while thinking about her time with Yuki. "I miss Kyo and Shigure and all but…. I don't want this to end…." She said to herself. Tohru then came upon the cliff that over looked the lake. The full moon shone beautifully as it reflected on the lake's surface. She smiled. "How beautiful…." She said. "Not as beautiful as you…." A voice said quietly. Tohru blushed and turned around. "Yuki….." He walked up to her and smiled. "Can't sleep?" he asked. Tohru shook her head and looked back out to the lake. They stood in silence for a long time until Tohru broke it. "Yuki…. What do you think of me…?" she asked, looking down so her hair would fall in front of her face. Yuki looked at her. 'What does she want me to say…?' he thought. He sighed and turned Tohru to face him. "Tohru…. I think you are a beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you…" he said. "I…I promise to never leave your side. I care about you… Too much to let you go…" Yuki hugged Tohru. She was shocked and a few tears went down her cheek. She didn't know how to respond. "Yuki…. i…."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What Will she say? Does she have feelings for him too? Find out in the next Chapter :)<br>Please Review... atleast 1 review and I will update  
>-Hitomi Child Of The Moon<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! OMG I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY… :'( I know I've made you all wait over a year… I feel terrible… I just got so busy with school and everything… I am so sorry… But I promise you that I have a lot in store for the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Tohru…. I think you are a beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you…" he said. "I…I promise to never leave your side. I care about you… Too much to let you go…" Yuki hugged Tohru. She was shocked and a few tears went down her cheek. She didn't know how to respond. "Yuki…. i…."_

* * *

><p>The moon set a beautiful glow over the two in front of the lake. Tohru had tears, still, coming out of her eyes from what Yuki had just told her. She felt Yuki's arms loosen and he pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes. "You..?" he asked, quietly. She stared into his eyes and let out slow shaky breaths. She started to shake her head slowly. "I don't know….what I think about you…." She said, slowly and her heart broke when she saw the sadness in his eyes that he was trying to hide. 'You mean so much to me but…. how do I feel about you…?' she thought.<p>

Yuki saw the confused and hurting look on her face. He smiled softly even though that's not what he was feeling. He hugged her again. "Tohru…. I love you…. Please… Just take your time… you don't need to tell me how you feel now…."

'Even if it's something I don't want to hear…' Yuki added in his mind. He pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. His smile still soft and he noticed the blush going across her cheeks. "Why don't you head back now… You're probably tired." She nodded and looked down. She started walking off, back to the house. He gave her a smile when she glanced back.

Tohru ran off back to the house and into her room. She threw herself on her bed and started crying. In her heart she knew how she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt so terrible. Her door was a crack open and Haru frowned as he watched her. He sighed and went out to the living room.

Yuki remained outside for a little while. He felt bad for doing this to Tohru at such a time. She was hurting. He didn't want it to seem like he was just doing it to take advantage of her. He sighed. He wasn't. The light from the moon was dimmed as clouds covered in. He looked up. Why did this have to happen? Why now? This could break Tohru. But she had him. The cat and perverted dog weren't here so he had to help her more. He knew the cat felt the same. The way things were, he felt that she cared for him more.

He sighed. He didn't want to think about this right now. He looked up when the clouds passed and the moon's light shone once more. He turned and started back to the house.

Waiting for him was Haru. He was sitting there in the living room. "Welcome back." Yuki jumped. "Oh… Haru… I didn't see you there." Haru raised an eyebrow. "What happened out there?" He stood, crossing his arms. Yuki was silent for a moment. "Yuki?"

"I told her I love her…" Haru's eyebrows rose. "Really now?" He nodded. His face fell a little bit. Had she rejected him? Was that why she was crying? Was she upset that she made him upset? "How'd it go?" Yuki, again, was silent. He plopped down on the couch. 

* * *

><p>He told Haru all about what happened. He just felt that maybe it was the wrong time. When he did it, it seemed right…<p>

Haru sighed. "I'm sure everything will be fine between you two… why don't you head to bed? It's been a long night." Yuki nodded and mumbled thanks before stalking off into his room. He dropped on his bed and sighed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

While finally on the brink of sleep, he heard his door creak open. He groaned and sat up, squinting to see who it was in the darkness. He saw the small silhouette and knew who it was. "Um… did I wake you?" She whispered softly in the dark. "No.. no… Whats wrong…?" She burst into tears and came over to him. "Hey…" he cooed, taking her hand. "I had a dream about Amber… It ch-changed into a n-nightmare and… I witnessed her being killed…" She said in between sobs.

He pulled her down onto the bed and into his arms. She cried into his chest. "Shhh…. It was just a dream…"

"No it wasn't! She's still gone! It's my entire fault…"

"It's not your fault!" she went quiet. He turned the light on and looked her in the eye. "It's not your fault…" he wiped his thumbs on her cheeks. "Her dying was a tragedy… yes… but don't ever think it was your fault…" She leaned her head on his should, sniffling. He rubbed her back and reached over to the light. He turned it off and laid back with her. They snuggled together and she was soon asleep. He kissed the top of her head.. "Sweet dreams…" He soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx Are you still interested?<strong>

** SpottedPelt of ThunderClan Thank you so much… I hope you are still into the story**

** shadowdeamon1000 I'm so sorry!**


End file.
